Werewolves,Zombies,and Alice Cullen Oh My!
by Hellwolf15
Summary: Alice Falls In Love
1. Broken

Disclaimer:I Don't own twilight

**Bella Pov**

Stupid Motorcycle Wouldn't Start and I was Already Late For New High School Yea I Moved Here From Arizona because my step dad killed my mom and I live with charlie know he's the chief of police.

My bike wasn't going to start so I decided to walk and forks was about 8 miles from my house well good thing I was In shape.

By the time I made it there it was half way through first period oh I made it to the office the lady gave me my schedule and I ran to my first period this day couldn't get any First period was English with (I made it up).I pushed the door open and took my hood off at the same time."Um I'm sorry I'm late my bike wouldn't start and I had to walk here well more like run,"I said scratching my head in embarrassment."Well don't worry about it but,next time call and ask someone to pick you up,"She said with a big smile on her face she kind of reminded me of my mom."You Can sit next to Miss Cullen,"she pointed to the back."Miss Cullen will you please raise your hand,"and after she said that a petite had shot up.I walked to back and sat next to her.

"Hi my name is Alice Cullen Nice To Meet You Bella Swan,"She looked like she was going to explode she was bouncing in her seat.I looked at her and I was lost for words she had Pixie hair and she was five foot as I could see from how she sat."Well its nice to meet you to Alice,"I smiled it hurt.I was blushing I wanted to put my hands in her hair and feel the taste of her...NO!It Won't Happen again I can't get hurt again.I pulled out my notebook and started writing the vocabulary on the board down and a tear escaped my eye and dropped on my notebook.I really hope Alice didn't see that.

**Alice's Pov**

"Alice!Alice Guess What!"Emmett yelled jumping up and down."What?"I said already knowing what he was going to say."There's A New girl in town her name is.... I cut him off"Her Name is Bella Swan"I said smiling at his face expression."It's no fun you can see the future and Edward can read my mind I never get to have any fun,"he pouted and I started I Had a vision.

_The new girl Bella was standing and I could see she was crying and in her eyes she was broken I walked up to her and cupped her cheek I leaned forward..._

That's were it ends and I didn't notice Edward was standing behind me"well it seems you are in love with the new girl Alice"he said in a smug reply."Shut It Edward James Cullen Or I will tell Jasper what you said about him!"I yelled and Grabbed My bag and Drove out of the garage in my 911 came in sight since I was speeding big time my mind wandered to Bella and how broken she was well that's going to change I'm going to help her and then She will trust me enough she'll love me maybe if she doesn't scream when I tell her I'm a **vampire**.

The bell rung right as Edward and the rest of them pulled up.I walked into the school and went to 's First Period English.

About half way through the period I smelt her the new girl Bella she pushed the door open and took off her hood."Um I'm Sorry I'm Late my bike wouldn't start and I had to walk here well more like run,"she scratched her head in Teacher was Pointing to the back of the room and said she was going to be sitting with me." Raise your hand please Miss Cullen,"my hand shot and She walked very slowly to her seat like she was makin an effort to walk this was going to be easy-peasy lemon squeezy."Hi my name Is Alice Cullen Nice To Meet You Bella Swan,"I said bouncing up and down I stopped She was gorgeous,She had chocolate brown wave hair and brown eyes and her lips......Oops.

She Pulled out her notebook and started writing I looked at her for a moment and then I saw something that made me want to pick her up and put her on my lap and kiss her senseless.A tear splashed on her notebook .

The Bell Rang and I stood up and so did she"Um Bella will you sit with me at lunch please,"I Did My puppy dog eyes.


	2. Skipping Class

**Bella's POV**

I was putting my stuff together when I noticed Alice hadn't left yet."Um Bella will you sit with me at lunch please,"I looked at her and she was giving me adorable puppy dog eyes....What is wrong with me she's breaking through my shell but,it still hurt.

"Uhhh Sure I guess since I would have been sitting by my self,"I smiled at her and then walked out of the room and left her alone.I had To run to my next class so I wouldn't be many dang Cullen's are there in this school when I arrived to my next class I had to sit next to Jasper Cullen.....I think I might be going Crazy.

"Hello Bella My Name is Jasper Cullen It's very nice to meet you,"he said in a very casual voice it kind of scared me"Um yea nice to meet you to,"I said not looking at him then there was a knock on the door and Alice pranced in."Is Bella In Here ,"she said in a sing-song voice."Yes She is Miss Cullen and May I ask why you need her?" asked."I wanted to give her back her jacket she left it in 's room,"she replied.I swear I picked up my jacket I turned around and looked at the back of my chair....No jacket what the hell!Alice smiled at me and started walking to my seat."Here You Go Bella and don't forget your sitting with me at lunch",and with that she walked out leaving me gazing at her.I grabbed my jacket and a note fell out I picked it up and opened Read:

_Bella were going to be best friends and maybe even more than friends._

I stared at the note _More than friends?Can I really handle her as more of a friend?_

**Alice's POV**

When bella left she seem scared in a sense and it made me sad to see her so broken I mean when you look in her eyes there's no shine in them.

I grabbed her jacket and walked to her next class.I knocked on the door and opened it.I pranced in and looked around until I found Bella."Is Bella Here"I asked ."Yes She Is Miss Cullen and may I ask why you need her?"she asked me."She Forgot her jacket in 's room,"I said and decided to give it to her I slipped a note in her jacket and told her not to forget she's sitting with me at lunch.I walked out and decided to skip this period and wait for My Bella._My Bella_.

I stopped I was having another vision:

_"Alice,"Bella was sitting at the lunch table with me and my family."I can't do this It hurts"she said._

What Hurt's?Grrrrr why do I have to be so Stupid that note probably upset her.I sat down against the wall and waited for the bell.

"Alice,"I heared Bella call.I looked up and she was standing there looking down at me and Jazz was right beside her.

"Did You Skip Alice,"she asked."Um No this was my free period,"I said straightening up."Let's Go To lunch,"I smiled and skipped to the lunch room.

I had to make sure she didn't say what she said in my vision."Jazz I need your help,"I whispered Knowing he could hear me."With what Alice?"he asked.I said one word"Bella"and he Knew something was up.

"Hey guys,"Emmett yelled at us when we entered the cafeteria."Okay Emmett you can stop waving were already sitting down...idiot,"Jazz said.

**Bella's POV**

Finally the bell rang but I didn't want it to ring I was scared of sitting with Alice and her Family."Um Bella Do you want me to show you to the cafeteria,"Jasper asked.I looked at him and nodded he smiled.

When we opened the door I noticed feet and looked down Alice was sitting on the floor waiting for us."Alice," I Stared at me for a moment and I could feel my cheeks burn and my heart beat Gaze was adorable yet sad.

"Did you skip Alice,"I asked Her."Um No this was my free period,"she said and straightened up."Let's Go To Lunch,"She said and skipped off to the lunch room.

"Hey Guys,"A Big guy was waving at us when we entered the cafeteria."Okay Emmett you can stop waving were already sitting down...Idiot,"Jasper said.


	3. Witches and Kisses

**Bella's Pov Continue...**

I sat between Alice and Jasper."Hm So there are five of you,"I asked."Yea,the big one is Emmett and the Blondie next to him is Rosalie his mate,"she said."And I'm Edward Jasper's Mate Nice to meet you Bella,"he smiled at me.

Sigh.

"Whats the matter Bella,"Alice asked me."Nothing I just have a massive headache,"I said.I closed my eyes then I felt someones hand on my forehead.I opened them and Alice had her hand to my head I blushed."Um I'm Going to go get something to eat,"I said standing up really fast.

**Alice's Pov**

We sat down and Bella out of Nowhere says"Hm so there are five of you,"I giggled and said"Yea, the big one is Emmett and the Blondie next to him is Rosalie His mate."And I'm Edward Nice to meet you Bella,"He smiled.

Sigh.

"What's the matter Bella?"I asked Her."Nothing I just have a massive headache,"she lays her head on her arms and closes her eyes she looked so I put my hand on her forehead,she jumps at first and then relaxes into my touch.I opens her eyes and looks at me her face gets hot from her blushing."Um I'm going to go get something to eat,"she says and practically runs.

I looked at my family and ask"Did I do something wrong?"Emmett burst out laughing and Jasper says"No Alice you didn't do anything wrong she..just needs time."

_Crash._I Look over and I see Bella fly into a trash can and Jessica Stanley walk Stands and gets in a warrior stance.I throw my chair out from under me and run over to were Bella and Jessica are standing.

"Well I thought you were going to be stronger Bella,"Bella Launched herself at Jessica and hit her in the face and then kicked her feet out from under Jessica make her fall to the ground and said"I'm Stronger than you will ever be,"and with that she spit on Jessica and ran out grabbing her jacket.

**Bella's Pov**

I went in the line just to grab an apple but Nooooo Jessica Stanley had to make fun of me which made me madder than hell.

She Kicked me into a trash can and said"Well I thought you were going to be stronger Bella,"I launched my self at her before she could say anything else and punched her in the face and then kicked her feet out from under her.I stood up and Said"I'm stronger than you will ever be,"and then I spit on her and ran out grabbing my jacket.

The Last Bell of the day rang and I stood In a corner were no one could find me crying.I never notice Alice watching until she came up and hugged me I clutched her shirt and cried while she whispered promises to me.

"Bella I promise to break the shell your in and I will protect you,"she said to me.I stopped crying she smiled at me which made my heart stop and without thinking I kissed lips were cold but they were soft and they sent and electric wave through pulled back and looked me in the eyes and said "Lets get you home."

**Alice's POV**

Poor Bella.I ran past my family and yelled over my shoulder"I'll be home later."I looked everywere and when the final bell rang I had Finally found her in a corner crying her heart out.I walked up to her and hugged her she clutched my shirt I whisper promises to her."Bella I promise to break the shell your in and I will protect you,"I said to her and smiled when she stopped crying and then out of nowhere she kissed desire to bite her was strong and the moster in me wanted more but I Kept it down and kissed her lips were soft and delicious.I pulled back and said"Lets get you home."


End file.
